


"I Guess I'm Dahyun Now"

by HeadphoneActor



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Cute, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Panic, Starbucks, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Jeongyeon panicked when the pretty girl at Starbucks asked her name and accidentally gave her friends name instead. It's fine until they see eachother again.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun & Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 75





	"I Guess I'm Dahyun Now"

Jeongyeon only wanted a coffee, it was Dahyun who wanted her to go to Starbucks. Starbucks isn't any better than any other coffee shop, it's just a bigger franchise than the others. It was annoying but, at the end of the day, if she didn't go to Starbucks Dahyun would be giving her judging eyes all day and that would just make Jeongyeon annoyed. Little brat I'll-  
"Next please!" A high, feminine voice called, Jeongyeon stepped forward to ask for a coffee. She intended to ask anyway. It kinda got stuck in her throat halfway, completely understandable considering she was witnessing true beauty for the first time in her life. Excuse her for forgetting how to speak. She smiled, it was adorable, her teeth reminded her of an adorable baby bunny, bunnies were her favourite animal, if Dahyun told you it was dogs she was lying. She has always loved bunnies. That's the complete and utter truth. Promise.  
"Uh, what do you want?" The girl asked, her eyes squinted in the prettiest way, why was she working at Starbucks? Does being an angel not pay well?  
"Oh! Um, yeah, sorry, can I have a coffee. Please, I'm sorry I.." she went into a awkward laugh, Jeongyeon you absolute fool.  
The girl didn't seem particularly bothered, just gave a pretty smile and priced it up as her colleague started on her coffee.  
She didn't even care that the price was a ripoff, she handed over her hard earned money without even a grimace because the gorgeous smile she gave her was worth so much more than what Jeongyeon was making. 

Jeongyeon stood at the side waiting for her coffee before the girl bumbled over, all bouncy and cute. She loved Starbucks and if Dahyun said anything different she was lying. Definitely.  
"Name?" She asked.  
"Pardon?" Jeongyeon asked and immediately felt like some posh prick, who says "pardon" unless they're trying to sound smart, get your act together Jeongyeon.  
"Ah, we put your name on the cup to call you over when your drinks ready so you can sit down and wait!" Jeongyeon knew that but didn't stop her, she liked her voice.  
"So what's your name?" She asked and then leaned forward. Leaned! She was closer now, she was shorter than Jeongyeon and the closer look at her perfect, gorgeous face wasn't helping her concentration.  
"Dahyun!" She squeaked. What.  
Wait what?  
"Dahyun is such a pretty name, to fit with a pretty girl" The girl was definitely flirting, Jeongyeon was flattered and blushed. It would have been better if Dahyun wasn't the name out her mouth. Lord, the tiny gremlin wasn't even here and she was stressing Jeongyeon out.  
"I'm Nayeon, and it looks like your drink is done, I'll be a sec!" She bounced to fill Jeongyeons cup with the bitter coffee, Jeongyeon was still swirling with annoyance at Dahyun. It wasn't Dahyuns fault but Jeongyeon was going to bend over backwards in her mind till she finds a way to blame Dahyun for this mess.  
"Here's your drink, I hope you come back" the girl, Nayeon, said sweetly, her cheeks flushed.  
Jeongyeon waved on her way out.  
Now she couldn't be seen by the actual goddess she needed to find Dahyun. To turn her into a pin cushion. 

It was a week later when Jeongyeon saw Nayeon again, it would have been absolutely perfect if Dahyun wasn't here. Dahyun was not her best friend, no matter what the girl told you. Jeongyeon hated her. Absolutely. No doubt.  
It might have been fine if Nayeon hadn't yelled, out a "hello Dahyun!" to which Dahyun gave a just as enthusiastic "hello stranger!" back.  
Nayeon looked confused but made her way to cross the road to where Jeongyeon and Dahyun were. Oh no. Quickly, Jeongyeon started whispering in a vaguely threatening tone to the smaller girl.  
"Look, if she says Dahyun shes talking about me, don't say anything, got it? " Dahyun nodded, her eyebrows were raised in a mischievous manner that meant suffering for Jeongyeon.  
When Nayeon had made her way over to the two girls she grinned at Jeongyeon in a way that made her chest flutter.  
"Hi Nayeon" she smiled shyly, Jeongyeon knew her cheeks were pink but Nayeon gave a blinding, flirty smile. Lord save Jeongyeon she was whipped.  
"Hi I'm Jeongyeon!" Dahyun was a dead man.  
"Oh, are you Dahyuns friend? It's nice to meet you!" Nayeon, effortlessly amazing Nayeon smiled at the goblin and Dahyun, the absolutely fiend that she is grinned back.  
"Yes, I am Dahyuns friend. We're like sisters. We share everything!" Jeongyeon was thinking of all the different ways to skewer Dahyun when Nayeon turned to Jeongyeon again and Jeongyeon felt herself relax, a charming smile lit up her face.  
"Anyways," Nayeon began, "You never came back" at this her face fell into a sad pout which made Jeongyeon scramble.  
"Oh no, I just haven't had time and, I, I mean-" Jeongyeons rambling was cut short by the pretty giggle from Nayeon, Jeongyeons face burst into a bright red. She knew from Dahyun making mocking googly eyes behind Nayeon while fanning her face. Twat.  
"Its fine, I was hoping to see you a few more times before I did this but, if i don't ask now i don't know when i will and," she took a deep breathe, "Dahyun can i have your number?"  
She nodded quickly, ignoring Dahyun who was dying in the corner. Deserves her right, hope she chokes. Jerk.  
They exchange numbers, Nayeon puts the lipstick lips emoji next to her name and Jeongyeon feels herself flush.  
"I'll see you later, Dahyun" she purred the name, and when Nayeon turned around Jeongyeon allowed a grimace. Yeah, she'll have to sort that out.  
It was alright until Dahyun swaddled up close, a disarming grin on her face.  
"So, you gonna explain or..."  
Jeongyeon kicked her in the leg. She wasn't embarrassed, nope. Dahyun won't tell you different since shes too busy laughing hysterically on the ground. Hope she suffocates. She doesn't, unfortunately, and runs after Jeongyeon a minute later. If Jeongyeon is smiling it's not anyone's business.


End file.
